starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Lars homestead
The Lars homestead was the home of the Lars family for at least two generations. It was a moisture farm located on the Great Chott salt flat in the Jundland Wastes on the planet Tatooine. The farm was originally owned by Gredda and Lef Lars. They passed it on to their son, Owen, and his wife Beru. Owen and Beru raised their own sons, Cliegg and Edern, as well as Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker, on the farm until age twenty. The farm was burned and Owen and Beru killed by the Galactic Empire as they searched for the droids C-3PO and R2-D2, who had been traced to the farm. History It was originally owned by Gredda and Lef Lars, who passed it on to their son, Owen, who lived there with his sons, Cliegg and Edern, and his wife Beru. In 20 BBY, Owen and his wife arranged with his half-brother, Ben, to adopt Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker. In 0 BBY, Owen purchased two droids, C-3PO and R2-D2, from Jawa traders, He did not know R2-D2 held the secret plans for an Imperial superweapon and was being hunted by the Empire. When Imperial stormtroopers traced the sale of the droids to the Lars home and did not find them there, the farm was burned down with its occupants, Owen and Beru, still inside. The droids were safe in the care of his brother and Luke Skywalker. Sometime after the Battle of Yavin, Luke returned to the ruins of his childhood home and paid last respects to his slain aunt and uncle. Tombstones were erected in the wake of their execution. Afterwards, he allowed the alien Throgg to take possession of the farm after he left Tatooine. This angered Huff Darklighter, the father of Luke's childhood friend Biggs, who wanted the property for himself. He convinced the Anchorhead Municipal Council to pass an anti-alien landowner tax. Unable to pay it, Throgg sold the farm to Jula Darklighter, Huff's brother. Layout A moisture farm, with sixty-three separate vaporators scattered on the property, the Lars farm was located on the Great Chott salt flat, on the outskirts of the Jundland Wastes, far removed from the closest city, Anchorhead. The homestead itself was mostly underground, to keep it cool, and always provided adequate room for the Lars family. The homestead's most prominent feature was the main living pit, a crater housing a courtyard from which occupants could access the various rooms, lofts and areas of the homestead. It was accessed via the main entry dome, set to the side of the living pit, and opposite the vehicle utility pit. The dome was made from pourstone, and hand-built by Owen Lars. It featured an external security access keypad and message center, and was commonly surrounded by various apparatus such as dew condenser jugs and area sensors. The crater walls were composed of hard packed soil, laced with magnetic ore, that served as insulation from the heat of Tatooine's twin suns, and from the chilly night-time temperatures. Funnel flowers grew around the rim of the crater. The center of the courtyard was given up to two GX-8 water vaporators, commonly serviced by a droid patch-in unit. The courtyard provided access to the family dining room and kitchen, a storage room and sleeping lofts. The crater rim was commonly surrounded by power distribution conduits and fusion generator supply tanks. A tech dome was situated behind the entrance dome. The tech dome featured a hinged roof, allowing access to an elevator leading into the garage below. The garage had enough space to house the family vehicles, including Luke's X-34 landspeeder, the family V-35 Courier and Luke's T-16 skyhopper. A vehicle recharge port was located next to the outer dome. Appearances *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Before the Storm'' *''Star Wars: Ambush at Corellia'' *''Star Wars: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Star Wars: Destiny's Way'' *''Star Wars: Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' }} Notes and references Category:Moisture farms Category:Tatooine locations